Wheel of Time: The Lands of Lore
by AngelaSedai1
Summary: Merge between WoT and a game called Lands of Lore. LOL Summary included. Please Read and review. Tell me what you think of the characters and who is your favorite?


To understand the following fanfic, you first must read 'The Lore of the Lands'- it's story is posted below. It is a 'story' behind a game series called 'Lands of Lore.' This WoT fanfic is a mix between the 'Wheel of Time' and 'Lands of Lore.' It starts out in today's present world, in the upper country in the state of New York. It was written by me (Angela), Sarah and Matt, my two friends. We each wrote our own part and controlled our own characters. 

'Lore of the Lands':

There can be little doubt, even among the skeptics, that ancient gods once visited our earthly plane. Records are rare or non-existent (after all this was a very long time ago), but the persistence and urgency of the various legends keeps the memories alive. The creation mythos of virtually every known civilization credits immortal beings in some form for laying the foundations upon which our mortal existence is based. 

So, we can be fairly certain that something special did happen, but just who were these Gods, and why are they no longer here? The answers are to be found in the story of the Guardians of Destiny. 

Most theologians propose that the great immortals either came to or fabricated our world as a means for them to create the one experience unavailable to omnipotent beings: Not being In Charge. 

The life of an Ancient God is, unfortunately, horribly boring. There are no surprises for an Ancient God, no mysteries... everything that happens is caused by them.

Our mortal world is then perhaps like a vacation spa for the gods, created in order that these all-powerful creatures could find a seam that allowed them to leave their powers behind and experience the feeling of Not Being In Charge (This phenomena is also known as being At Effect, in counterpoint to being At Cause). 

Being At Effect is certainly a delirious good time to an individual who has had to slog through the monotony of endless eons of being At Cause. Pleasure itself is, as an emotion, impossible for an all-powerful being to experience. And therefore, our world, a dude ranch for the Ancients, was created. 

Although divine intention was required for the creation of our universe, at some point in time it became common knowledge that such an arrangement, such a mixing of mortal and immortal, could only function if left alone by the immortals. Effect cannot work if constantly interrupted by Cause. 

And so, by agreement among the Immortals our world, the world of Effect, was not to be interfered with by the all-powerful Gods. Effect could be watched as it slithered over the surface of our new planet. Effect could even be experienced by those individuals who chose to leave their immortality behind and join with the mortals, but no God was allowed to reach into the fishbowl and bring his powers to bear on the mortal plain.

After additional untold eons, the novelty began to wear thin, and certain individuals, indifferent to the delicate balance between mortal and immortal life, began to think of making the toy even more exciting. 

Proscriptions, prohibitions, and the heavy weight of moral concern notwithstanding, the unthinkable did occur: One particularly Evil Ancient God was the first to break the sacred rule of non-interference. His name was Belial.

Belial, in an effort to add sport to his jaded existence, looked down and selected the Dracoid race as those mortals who would be favored with his attentions. A sickly sweet smile on his face as he strolled among the awestruck Dracoids, the horned Ancient dispensed fabulous new weapons and bits of Ancient magic as if they were lumps of candy thrown to mobs of adoring children. 

Heretofore, the mortals had been content to settle what national disputes there were with the equipment at hand; bows and clubs were fashioned from the wood that could be harvested from the forests, spearpoint and swords were forged from the metals dug from the earth, and even the mundane natural magic´s were summoned for the efforts of defense. 

But now the new weapons and awesomely powerful Ancient Magic´s fanned the dormant flames of militarism among the peaceful Dracoid, and they became a people possessed. War ruled their thoughts and conquests filled their dreams.

Ancient Gods are not in the habit of criticizing each other, and so Belial's first ventures with the Dracoid drew little notice among the other immortals. But as the favored Dracoid race began to lay waste to the other nearby civilizations, certain Gods politely requested that Belial desist, and stop his interference among the mortals. 

As so often happens, courtesy has a strange reversing effect on malevolent souls, and the more politely his fellow gods requested that he mend his ways, the more savagely Belial equipped and encouraged the now warlike Dracoids. 

Even the official censure from the revered Council of Ancients drew nothing more than a contemptuous chuckle from Belial, and his visits and gifts to the Dracoids did nothing but increase. 

The closest neighbors to the Dracoid were the Hulines, and they bore the brunt of the fierce storm that swept out of the Dracoid land. Valiant though their warriors were, the mundane Huline weapons were no match for the awful and wondrous new magic´s the Dracoids threw at them. Wave after wave of courageous Huline troops fell in a futile attempt to protect their homeland. But their struggles were to no avail, and soon what had been a glorious countryside smoldered like the last embers of a dying campfire. 

The pathos of the Huline cause did arouse sympathy among the Ancients, but the credo of non-interference still held firm, and no immortal could stoop to lend a hand. 

Several generations passed, and still the heavy weight of the Dracoids and their powerful Ancient Magic weapons ground the remnants of the once proud Huline race into the bloody mud of the battlefields. 

Finally, when the Hulines were reduced to a meager few individuals, and the possibility of total extinction became a probability, another of the Ancient Gods could stand by no longer. Anu, known later to his mortal acquaintances as the Draracle, determined to save the Huline race from annihilation. 

Ancient magics now found their way to the Huline camps as well, and the fighting lost its lopsided character. 

As right and just as this action may have been, it was still a violation of the immortal code of non-interference, and the Draracle paid a heavy price for his assistance to the Hulines, for now his hands were stained as well, and in the eyes of the Ancient law, both Belial and the Draracle were equally guilty of the crime of interference. 

As equal as their crimes were in theory, the Ancients did understand the good intentions of the Draracle. But Belial's crimes could not be rationalized, and his actions embarrassed the entire community of Ancients. 

Indignant that their official censure had been so rudely ignored, the Council of Ancients met again, and determined to take whatever steps necessary to end Belial's mortal interference forever. 

No Ancient had ever taken the life of another, but nonetheless a resolution was passed which sentenced Belial to death. 

To wrap up their solution in a tidy package, the Draracle was chosen to carry out the execution. After all, his hands were already dirty, and what more efficient means could be found? The Council of Ancients would use one criminal to erase another, and leave the rest of their community unsullied. 

Knowing that his execution was imminent and unavoidable, Belial developed a plan that would allow him to be resurrected after his death. In his chambers beneath the magnificent City of Ancients he created a huge magical Mother Beast. 

This Mother Beast was intended as an enormous antennae which would accumulate the radiations from the magic of the Ancients. When sufficient Ancient Magic was acquired, the Mother Beast would focus this power towards the creation of a new god, and Belial would be reborn. 

The problem in Belial's plan became apparent when, after his execution, the immortals decided to leave the City of Ancients, and the mortal plane, entirely. Without Ancients nearby, the radiations of Ancient magic became extremely scarce. When no sufficient amount of Ancient magic was available, the Mother Beast lapsed into a state of dormancy, and waited. 

All of the Ancients departed, and the City of Ancients sank beneath the waves. One Ancient however, did stay behind.

The Draracle, convinced that someone should watch over the mortal plane to insure that Belial would be unable to fulfill his resurrection plans, took it upon himself to be that watcher. 

Determined that our world should enjoy its own fate, unmolested by the further machinations of an Evil God, the Draracle appointed himself the Guardian of our destiny. 

The hibernation of the Mother Beast and the vigilance of the Draracle continued uneventfully for several thousand mortal years. The Draracle left the Southern Continent and took up residence near the human kingdom of Gladstone, and spent his time dispensing cryptic agricultural advice and weather predictions to the local farmers. Over the years all mortal knowledge of the Ancients was forgotten. 

(This does continue, but has nothing to do with my fanfic)

Now, time for the fanfic (Part 1 & 2)!!

Sarah sighed as she weaved a flow of Air and watched the leaves blow in the designs she made them. She was happy that she knew how to channel the True Source, _saidar _the female half was called, but sad because she could not tell anyone. It was horrible; she had this great secret and she couldn't tell anyone! She sighed again as she dropped the weave and let the leaves blow in the wind. Also, she had discovered that she had great healing abilities, but still she could not tell anyone. However, these abilities came at a great cost. If she was to use the abilities than she would be drained of energy. Using too much could kill her. So, until she reached a higher level and it didn't use too much energy, she had to keep the ability to herself. She stood up and grabbed her bo and started to practice once again. It was difficult to practice alone, and it took longer too, but she had no other choice. Until the time came for Angela to learn her destiny, she could not speak of her abilities or practice with her. It frustrated her so much that Angela had so much power she did not know about. Sometimes she just wanted to stop the girl in the halls and yell it at her face. _For even thinking that I must punish myself. Ten laps should do. _She thought as she put her bo down and started to run the laps. When she was finally done she collapsed to the ground in a huff. She sat there for a few minutes, doing nothing but letting the sweat drip down her. It was a cool day and as she felt a cool breeze blow against her she shivered. It was time to go inside and do homework. She flipped up and retrieved her bo before walking up to go inside. 

~*~*~*~*~

This time Angela didn't have any real work to do toward the end of her last class, and she ran out of ideas for her stories. She felt like embracing _saidar_. But knowing her, she would channel. She had good control, actually, and seemed to discover new weaves every day. But only two other people knew she could channel, and for good reason. Sarah didn't really believe her at first but now she wanted to learn. Matt had laughed at her until she stuffed a flow of Air into his mouth to shut him up and another flow to bind him where he stood. She calmly explained for a half-hour how she discovered she could channel. Then she let him go and he wanted her to teach him. "Are you crazy? Men channeling? I couldn't teach you, anyway. Might as well teach a blue bird to swim and breath underwater."

So he somehow taught himself. Of course, Angela was more than upset by the fact that he could. _A man channeling. Even him! Can't women only channel?_ _If he even tries teaching anyone else, I will gentle him- and not only cutting him off from the Power!_ She sighed, and clutched her black and silver ankh necklace. It was not even known to either of them, her ankh was a _ter'angreal_. Made by herself of course. That was a Talent she happened to have, and after years of practicing, she finally made one to Travel. Not travel over distance, exactly, but to a different world. _My Dracoid, I am coming_, she thought. _I will save you, and destroy al those disgusting flea bitten Huline! _The bell rang, and she was grateful to leave. She had actually wanted to channel at so many people, but what would that do if someone decided the only way to get rid of her was to kill her? That would do much good to the Dracoid. 

Angela had been meaning to teach Sarah- after all, Sarah was not a male, and she could be trusted besides- but Angela never got around it. There _was_ something different about her, though, but she couldn't place it. _Perhaps she can channel._ Then her thoughts were cut off as she saw Matt ahead of her.

She never noticed before, never paid attention, but now his stride seemed somehow dangerous. _Is he holding _saidin,_ the male half of the True Source? The turning force of the Wheel of Time. _Despite his stride, he was smiling. A little. _What side are you on?_ She wanted to ask him. _Light, how dangerous can you be, now that you know you can channel? _He never did anything wrong with the Power, of course. He seemed most interested in healing. He waved to her, but this time she said nothing, and handed him a note for both him and Sarah. She wondered if she was right handing him that, but if Angela just disappeared they would get suspicious. She had memorized her letter.

__

Channeling as you know, always has its uses. I could even rise to power with it, but not sitting here in school. I'm leaving because I made a ter'angreal_ that could make me travel. Through time and to a different world. You may think it is not true, but a year ago channeling was fake too. I am taking a journey to the Lands of Lore. I hope to see you again. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I have to help the Dracoid._

~ Angela Dunne Aes Sedai ~ 

She quickly rushed out the door. Tonight there would be no staying after, or ever again. _It might be the last time I see them. _Before turning to leave, she saw Sarah gasp at her. Angela quickly left, not knowing why she didn't say goodbye. She didn't even look back. 

Back at home, she made sure everything she had was in the small bag. She only had a few dresses packed. Two black, three white, and two red. A few belts of silver and gold, but no money. Her money would be useless there. She also packed a hairbrush, compass and toothbrush, and any other essentials. _Light, this is going to be great! _Grabbing the bag, she embraced _saidar_ through the _ter'angreal_ necklace, and white light surrounded her. She felt like she was being pulled apart.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hello." Sarah said with a smile as she met up with Angela and Matt. It was just about time for them to head to the After School program and she sighed at the boring time ahead of her. She looked around for a few seconds and then back at Angela and Matt. There was a twinge at the back of her mind, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly she knew and she leaped back in surprise. Angela had just handed Matt a letter, and as Sarah had looked upon them a cage made of wood and rope had appeared for just a split second on Angela's shoulder. She blinked several times before she realized that she had had another vision. She didn't know what to make of it, and as Angela and Matt looked at her in stunned curiosity, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to tell them. Angela only looked at her for a short moment, and then she turned and left. As she looked at Matt she gasped because once more she was having a vision. There, on Matt's shoulder, was a cat-human face. It was only there for a split second, but she could still see it clearly in her mind. "I think I have to lie down." Sarah said as she swayed and then straightened herself. As Matt looked at her very confused she just shook her head and started to run to the buses. "Sorry Matt, but I've just decided to go home. Call me later." She yelled as she reached her bus and got on. Something was not right. Something was definitely not right. As she sat down she laid her head back and closed her eyes tightly. _What is going on with me? I've never had visions so close before! _She thought as the bus took off. When she finally reached home (it had seemed like an eternity since they had left school) she immediately went in and laid down on her bed. She quickly fell asleep, only to have her dreams filled with nightmarish things. When she awoke it was to the sound of her phone ringing. Still full of sleep (and shaking from the nightmarish things she had seen) she went and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She croaked, her voice harsh from sleep.

"Hello? Sarah?" Came the sound of Matt's voice.

"Matt? What do you want? Wait, why do you sound like you're panicking?" Sarah asked as reality slammed into her face. 

"You really should've stayed after. Look, can you come to the school and take me to your house?" Matt asked with a new urgency.

"Umm, sure. I'll be there in about five minutes. Is something wrong with Angela?" Sarah asked, the thought bringing tears to her eyes.

"Just get here as fast as you can." Matt said right before he hung up.

Sarah immediately hung up the phone, she was breathing like she had just finished twenty laps. _She did it! She made a _ter'angreal_! Oh Light! I should've told her! Now what am I to do? I can't just leave Matt here! But I must! Light! What does she expect me to do? I have to think! What should I do? I should go there and find her, bring her back and shield her! Oh but that would be one of the worst things a person could do! It would change too much! I have no choice. I must go. I just hope Matt will understand. _Sarah thought as she stood on her porch. She didn't want to leave Matt here all alone. _I will go to Matt and tell him everything! Then he will understand why Angela has left, and what she must do. Light! To tell him could ruin everything! I need to at least let him know I am going as well. Wherever this place is. _She thought as she got in her car and drove to the school. She got there in less than ten minutes; she had broken the speed limit several times to do so. As she ran into the school, flustered and flabbergasted, she stopped to catch her breath. When she was as calm as she could get she went searching for Matt. She found him in the library and swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat. "There is much to tell you Matthew." She said as she felt her face go pale. 

"I thought so." Matt said as he handed her the letter.

Sarah looked at him with slight confusion as she took the letter. As she opened it she realized that this had been what Angela had handed to him earlier. As she continued to stare at it a dragon symbol suddenly appeared on it and she dropped it to the ground. It disappeared within seconds but she was still stunned. _So many visions in such little time can only mean one thing. _She thought as she picked the letter up and opened it slowly. _This is going to lead to great adventures and several tragedies. Am I sure that I want this? I could just close it and never read it, letting whatever will happen, happen. _She thought as she took a deep breath. _I can't let Angela do this alone. I must help! _She thought as she decided to read it. 

_Channeling as you know, always has its uses. I could even rise to power with it, but not sitting here in school. I'm leaving because I made a _ter'angreal _that could make me travel. Through time and to a different world. You may think it is not true, but a year ago channeling was fake too. I am taking a journey to the Lands of Lore. I hope to see you again. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I have to help the Dracoid._

~ Angela Dunne Aes Sedai ~

Sarah sighed as she finished reading the letter. Her thoughts had been right, Angela had gone to the Lands of Lore, whatever that was. It was strange, she knew so much about it, but didn't know what it was. She tried to fight off the tears and eventually succeeded. Angela had just opened a whole new opportunity, an opportunity for all of them, but at great costs. Once they were to go to the Lands of Lore, they would not return. They could not return because once someone has travel to the Lands of Lore, they are not allowed to return to their own time. Or so she thought. Perhaps there was a way for Angela to return, but it would take too long to figure it out and by then Angela would've found a new adventure in the Lands of Lore.

"Sarah? What's going on?" Matt asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? Boy, there is so much I must tell you. However, we must return to my home and discuss it there." Sarah said as she grabbed him by the arm and began to leave. 

"Why are you speaking like that?" Matt asked her with slight confusion.

"Because it is the tongue we must use from now on, _if_ we are to travel to the Lands of Lore." Sarah said, after making sure there was no one around. "First we must go there so I can gain the knowledge I lack." Sarah said as they went into her car and drove to her house.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked, obviously confused.

"Once we get there I can use my abilities to at least discover what started it all. We will arrive in Huline territory so you will be safe from Dracoid harm. I know you are not afraid of the Dracoid, but they may posses powers you do not know about. There will be no words spoke; I must concentrate on learning all I can. I will go to get Angela and speak to her about this. Perhaps we will see each other again Matthew." Sarah said, hiding the overwhelming feeling to cry. Not giving him a chance to say anything she ran inside and went into her room, preparing her things for travel. After she was changed and ready she walked back out. She was dressed in a black cloak. Her bo was tied by strings to her back. She wore a skirt with slits very far up the sides for easy movement. Her top was simple, almost like a tank top, but made of harder materiel. Daggers were tied to the side off her legs; they were her second to last resort. 

"Wow, you look, amazing!" Matt said with a cocked grin.

"Thanks." Sarah said as she sighed.

"What did you mean by using your abilities?" Matt asked her with a confused look.

"I can channel Matt. I also can Heal and am an excellent tracker. I've learned to be quick on my feet and have learned several benefiting battling techniques. Anything else?" Sarah asked in a hurry. "No? Good. Since you are sided with the Huline, they will help you with whatever you need. Just vow your alliance to them and they will help. I hope." Sarah had whispered the last part so he wouldn't hear.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Exactly when did I say I supported the Huline?" Matt asked as he threw his hands up in protest. 

"I had a vision of a Huline head on your shoulders. Oh, by the way, I have visions." Sarah said casually. "Well, at least what I think was a Huline head on your shoulders." Sarah added with a shrug. "Now it's time to get serious. Please don't be hurt if I act differently towards you after we get there. The tracker side of me takes over and I lose it completely. Well, time to go." Sarah said as she took out a pendant of a dragon. "Please, don't take this too personal." Sarah said as she went up to him, threw her arms around him, and pressed her lips against his. She concentrated on where she wanted to go and embraced the Source through the dragon pendant.

~*~*~*~*~

Angela's sight came again, and so did her footing, but she stumbled. She had stumbled on a rock and noticed tall, rainforest type trees surrounded her. _I did it. I think_. She got up grabbing her things and picked a direction, walking. 

After a few minutes, surprisingly, she saw stone. She wondered what it was and went closer. She found a path and followed it toward the stone, realizing it was a wall. She saw a gate, too. _Oh, Light, if this is it…please let it be._ She ran closer until the design on the gate was clear. It was a dragon. _I made it! It worked, oh Light I can't believe it! _This was the Dracoid Cemetery.

Leaning in the brush, Angela aimed southwest of the cemetery gate. After a while she pulled out a sandwich and set herself on the ground. Even before her first bite, she heard the crunching of leaves and footsteps. She quickly and quietly turned around, seeing what she thought was a dream come true.

Two tall, bony Dracoid stood in front of her, both men. They were taller than her, of course, and had long thin pinkish-tan arms and legs. Their hands seemed to have claws on them, not nails. They both looked strong, even if they were thin, but all Dracoid seemed that way.

Angela grabbed her bag and stood up, smiling as she did so. Their backs were to her and she walked until they were only three yards away. _I can't make a mistake, even if this is not their way. I've come too far._

A twig snapped under her foot, and both Dracoid turned around. A light suddenly shone in one's hand. _Magic_, she thought. 

As quickly as she could she threw herself to the ground, with her head down. "Please don't hurt me," she said quickly. "I've come with a message."

Both stood above her now. "What message?" one asked in a harsh voice.  
Angela licked her lips and said, "A message for the Emperor of the Dracoid nation."

"You are a Huline spy?" 

Angela through up her head in defiance. "Never! I support the Dracoid with my life! What I have to say may save you!"

They both gave her almost surprised looks. "Like a mere human can do anything," the other joked.

Angela stood up, brushing leaves off her dress. "I have come to swear fealty to AkSalar, the Emperor."

"How do _you_ know his name?" one asked cautiously.

"I know what I know," she continued, embracing _saidar_. "Trust me on the fact that I am not lying. I despise Huline. After killing any Dracoid…I want them all hanged."

"Words and doing something are two different things," the first one said. He no longer held magic. Or casted a spell. _I know more of the One Power than anything._ "We will take you. If you try anything-"

"I will not try anything at all to harm any Dracoid. I would never. If you even think I would, kill me." She almost screamed with panic when the second shrugged his shoulders and started drawing his knife.

"I am Jagen," the first said in a deep voice. He motioned the other to put his knife away.

Angela stumbled. "_Your_ Jagen?"

"You've heard of me?" he asked.

"I…yes, I have." 

"Have you been among us before?" Jagen asked. 

Angela shook her head. "I knew a Dracoid once, named Ak'shel." Of course she was lying. She never saw Dracoid before. _Light, they are taller than Matt!_ Both men strode on either side of her. 

"I know a Dracoid named Ak'shel. He owes me fifty silver crowns." 

She laughed. "I do not think it is the same one, Jagen, but I feel like I am going home," she whispered.

"Your jokes will not trick us," the second sneered. 

"We may not have any supporters beside Dracoid, DeNel, but she may be one. Who knows?" DeNel shook his head. _Great, I'm making friends fast_, she thought sourly. Jagen gave her a look that said he was not so sure of her himself. 

Soon a great gate stood in front of them, with two more Dracoid as guards. This must have been the city. She couldn't believe she was actually going to see the Emperor! "May I change before I see the Emperor? My cloths are dirty from travel."

Jagen and DeNel brought her aside in the weeds. "You are not going to try anything. If you want to change, change here."

"I just want to look nice," she stated. She was about to ask them to turn around but changed her mind. _They would think I am stupid enough to pull a knife on them._ She pulled out a white dress and gold belt, beginning to change. She had once seen KaDan, the High Priest in white and gold. _It must be his colors. Anything to show that I do support them. _She noticed the two Dracoid took good looks at her. _Men. It doesn't matter what race, they are all the same. I wonder what Matt would think?_ She almost laughed at the thought. Her thoughts stopped as a wall came into sight, and a great gate. She saw building rise from the other side. She recognized the tallest building sticking up as the Dracoid Mage Tower.

"Welcome to Tsar'Ille, our city," Jagen said. Angela smiled. She finally figured out what Tsar'Ille was. 

On their way in, Angela stopped several times thinking it wasn't real. _But it is, and that is what counts_. _Tsar'Ille._ The design of the Dracoid dragon was painted on a wall, and stands of torches were not lit because of the sunlight seeping through the windows of buildings. _I only saw this place in darkness. I shall not let it be again_. The main hall was wide, and to her left she recognized to tall pillars with dragons carved on them. She knew the hall behind them had a bridge going to the Dracoid Mage Tower. Angela also noticed Silverleaf plants growing. "What is your name?" Jagen asked.

After a moment she said, "I call myself ShinVera."

They nodded and headed north, over a bridge and pass buildings and libraries. She recognized them all and knew exactly where she was going. _I could find the throne room with my eyes closed_, she thought with a smile. After a few minutes they were there, in front of red doors connected to a Main Hallway. One end of the hallway had a two-sided staircase, winding up. After what seemed like an eternity, the great doors opened. 

A red carpet led up to a dais with two chairs; one for the Emperor and the other for the Empress, she suspected. AkSalar was there in the chair to her left, wearing a yellow crown surrounded with white beads, and a red spade shape sticking up. She stopped when Jagen stopped and gave him a deep curtsy, although Jagen only bowed. "Your Highness," they said all together. DeNel gave her a surprised look. _I'm not arrogant, you big hairy lout._ She wanted to take that back, really. She didn't want to insult any Dracoid, but he was a jerk! And no Dracoid was hairy, either. _At least women are not bald,_ she thought. Light, she was being foolish, but _she was here_!

AkSalar leaned forward in his chair. "Who is this human, DeNel?" he asked. 

"She calls herself ShinVera, and has a message for you," he said carefully. "So she says, your Highness."

"What is this message, ShinVera?"

"My message is from myself, actually. I know not the exact state you are in of your war with the Huline, but I have come here to help." She took a breath and continued. "I come from the future."

"The future?" DeNel burst out laughing. 

Just then, the door opened. In walked another Dracoid male. He looked a lot like Jagen and was wearing a white robe that had wide, purple embroidered shoulder coverings that pointed up, with a white, pointed hat with gold embroidery. "Since you say you are from the future, ShinVera, do you know who this is?" The Emperor did not believe her either, by the sound of it.

Angela spread her white skirts wide in a deep curtsy. "The Light illumine you, KaDan, High Priest of Belial." To the Emperor she said, "His symbol is an ankh." Then she adjusted her own, making sure it was clearly visible.

She thought AkSalar choked when she named KaDan. "Have you ever seen her before, KaDan?" the Emperor asked. 

"I have not, your Highness," he replied in a soothing voice. Perhaps it was not meant to be soothing, but it was to her. _He has a beautiful voice_, she thought. 

"ShinVera, how do you know all this? The only way I could think of is that you are a spy."

"Your Highness, I assure you I am no spy. Of anyone. If I did spy, I would spy for you. On the…the Huline if I had to."

"You sound as if you hate them." Angela noticed he did not say 'too.' 

"I hate what they have done to the Dracoid. I know what you plan to do with the city, and I do not like it," she said firmly.

"And who are you to speak your opinions to me like that?" He suddenly seemed wary, and perhaps a little furious.

"Where I come from, your Highness, there are certain women-" she avoided saying people for good cause –"Who can do something called channeling. We are called Aes Sedai, and are highly respected for good reason. If that will mean nothing to you, so be it. But I am good for negotiations and battle; either I will do to serve the Dracoid people." So she wasn't Aes Sedai, who cared? She did this for them even if it was lying. Angela noticed that Jagen shifted. She figured she shouldn't be talking to the Emperor that way. She made a deep curtsy saying, "I am sorry if I overstepped myself, your Highness. I meant no disrespect in any way."

"Any help is appreciated. I am busy, now, as I have to talk with KaDan. I will schedule a meeting with you later. Jagen, come here." He stepped up by the Emperor and Angela quickly embraced _saidar_, weaving so she could here what they were saying, and another weave that became a warding, so only them three would hear. "Show her to some extra rooms. Good rooms in the Main Palace. Set two guards on her door until I send for her. She is not to leave her rooms until then."

"Yes, your Highness," he replied, bowing. DeNel didn't seem so happy about it. _I'll show you._ Angela made a curtsy to AkSalar and followed Jagen out. She let go of _saidar_ with a last look at DeNel. _I cannot start now. I'm going to bow and scrape to him too if I have to because he is Dracoid. And for now, I am on the bottom._

"How _do_ you know so much?" 

"I told you I am from the future, Jagen. Even if you cannot believe it." Now she was amused.

"And what exactly is channeling?"

"I'll make a deal with you," she said instead. "First of all, channeling is like magic. I know that much. But what I do not know is how to use magic. I know of the One Power. If you teach me magic- and the Dracoid script, to read and write in it- I will teach you about the place I come from and what channeling is."

"I suppose it could not hurt, teaching you magic, but no training yet."

"Of course," she replied. It was to be expected. 

They walked up the stairs pointing to the right, above the throne room. They passed two doorways before coming to hers. Angela glanced to the other side at the parallel hall above the other staircase. The Emperor's room was over there, but she quickly looked away. "Thank you, Jagen," she said. 

"Someone will come for you when you get sent for. Stay here for now and don't try leaving. The guards know magic."

"Do they?" she said absentmindedly. Embracing _saidar_ again, she wove Air around the door, closing it, and another weave around Jagen, binding him where he stood. She created a hearing ward too, so no one could hear them. She looked around at the room. It was fairly plain, with a bed and dresser, and a wind chime with miniature skulls, fang teeth and greed jade rocks.

"Let me go!" Jagen said.

"Screaming will do no good. No one can hear us. You shouldn't mess with Aes Sedai."

"You are supporting the Huline, aren't you? All you are here for is-" 

"Silence!" she commanded. Rolling her eyes, she got up and walked over to Jagen. "I support the Dracoid. I would kill myself before supporting Huline. And your magic won't help you, anyway." In her short time, Angela already figured it out. Using magic was a lot like channeling, except that everyone could use magic. Dracoid more so than others, it seemed to run in their blood. But that could also be shielded, and with the One Power. "Now listen. People are going to get suspicious if you stay in here. Secondly, if I really wanted to, why not I go over to the Huline and destroy you now? I could have, but I do not like the Huline. I support you. Understand it." She let go of saidar, letting all her weaves drop. Jagen flexed his arms. "I hope to see you again soon, Jagen."

He gave her a sour look and left. _You are really starting out good, aren't you?_ She thought to herself. As soon as he left, Angela unpacked her belongings and started brushing her shoulder-length hair. After an hour, a knock came at the door, and she quickly answered it. DeNel was there. "Come on, the Emperor has summoned you."

Once again inside the great chamber, Jagen curtsied. "Take a chair," the Emperor said. Two chairs were off to one side, and Angela took note that Jagen was in one. Behind AkSalar, KaDan stood, one hand on a white and gold staff taller than him.

She obeyed, smoothing her skirts. "Jagen told me what happened in your room, ShinVera." Angela nodded. She suspected that would happen. _And a good thing, too!_ "It seems you do not lie."

"Your Highness," she said. She got up and started walking toward the Emperor. Not fast, but not too slow either. She noticed the guards were clutching their weapons. 

Angela kneeled right in front of AkSalar. "Under the Light, in the name of the gods and in hope of my salvation and rebirth, I vow to never harm or kill any Dracoid or Dracoid allies in any way, and be against all who do not support the Dracoid. Under the Light, I vow to serve AkSalar, the Emperor of the Dracoid people, in any way I can as long as it has nothing to do with harming or destroying anything that has do with the Dracoid nation." She would have said 'in the name of Anu' instead of 'in the name of the gods', but two things had to be remembered. Anu gave ancient magic to the Huline and who would know what they would think, considering everything? She looked up at the Emperor with pleading eyes. "I may not look like or be of the blood of the Dracoid, but I can have the soul of one."

AkSalar stared at her so long she began to feel uneasy. "You shall serve as you say." Then he looked at one of the guards who immediately left. _Something must have been planned before hand_. He also motioned Angela back to her seat, in which she went gratefully. _I wonder what Matt and Sarah would think if they saw me here. And Brittany. We played Lands of Lore together, and beat all three games. But this is no game. She told me she would support the Dracoid, but I remember a time when she said she would be with the Huline. It would be dangerous and I can't take any chances_. After a few minutes the guard returned- with a Huline on a chain. His whole body was covered in white fur, with tufts of hair coming out of his cheeks like a bobcat's but he had the face of a lion. A bit shorter than a Dracoid, but at least six feet tall.

The sight made Angela smile. She even laughed! _A delightful sight, indeed._ "This makes you happy?" AkSalar asked.

She chose her words carefully. "For you to have him, he must have done something to the Dracoid that deserved this. I love the Dracoid."

He wasn't looking at the Huline; he was looking at her. She began to wonder if she sounded unconvincing. "This Huline killed two Dracoid. They were going out for a walk the last time Captain RaShan saw them." Angela growled. She couldn't help it, and one of the Dracoid guards looked at her strangely. "What do you propose we do with him, ShinVera?" 

She walked over to the Huline. He looked up at her in her eyes with hatred and disgust. "How did you kill them?" she asked quietly. 

"I stabbed them, over and over until they died. They deserved every last stab, too."

Now she was furious. Embracing _saidar_, she wove Air and sent him flying out of the guard's hand, into a wall only to slide back on the floor. The Huline growled with pain. "Take a knife and chop him up alive," Angela said. "And savor every last scream." A sickly sweet smile came upon her face. He killed two Dracoid so he deserved whatever pain he could get. "When he asks you to stop, laugh at him. Make sure he dies slowly. And very painfully. He deserves it."

The Captain and DeNel all smiled or laughed with delight at what she said. Angela shared a smile with Jagen.

"For killing Dracoid, that shall be his punishment," AkSalar said. "For you, ShinVera…I guess you are on our side after all. Captain, guards, leave so we may talk in peace."

"Sire," the Captain said, "are you sure? I should-"

"Captain, put two guards in here then, but I don't think I will need more. Carry out the Huline's punishment."

The guards dragged out the pleading Huline. Incredulous it was, indeed. Angela turned her head toward the Emperor. 

"How exactly do you plan to help us? Earlier you said you know what I plan to do with the city."

"I know you plan to make it disappear, your Highness. You will execute your own Royal Court. You will have documents burned, and pictographs obliterated. Anything to erase your shame. I have come here to prevent that. I will not see the Dracoid fall!" Angela refrained from mentioning the Speaking Stones. Even the Emperor did not know of them. 

"I am glad you think so kindly of us, ShinVera. But how do you plan to help us?" he asked in a stern voice.

"There are two things I can do," she replied smoothly. "First is to help you destroy the Huline, but I'm not exactly sure you want that. The second way is to form a peace treaty with them."

After a moment AkSalar said, "I think the treaty might be best, but we have taken over much of their land already. What will my Captain think?" he seemed to ask himself.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. You are the Emperor. Not that I need to tell you, of course. The Royal Court might agree with you about the treaty. I think that might be best. I am willing to go by myself. I do not want to risk any Dracoid lives."

"I will consult with them on your proposal, ShinVera."

"Another thing, your Highness. Many leaders have Aes Sedai advisors. Perhaps I could be yours."

"I'll take that into consideration. Leave me." Angela smiled as she curtsied. 

A few feet from the throne room, Jagen stood. "What did you tell him?" he asked.

"Let's go to my room, then I will tell you." They walked side by side, and Angela was observing him. _He would make a good Warder I bet. Although I wanted to bond Matt as my Warder. But he can channel, and Jagen is Dracoid. Matt might support the Huline, and what of Sarah? _She started getting confused.

Angela and Jagen walked inside her room, and when she placed a hearing ward over them, she told him everything she had said. "What do you think is best?" she finished.

"Hmm. I think you might be a good advisor, but who knows? The treaty…I'm up with it."

"And the Speaking Stones the Dracoid are creating?"

"How do you know of them?"

"You should know by now not to ask me how I know of things, Jagen. I do know of them, that is the point. I will not tell AkSalar." He slowly nodded. At least that was taken care of and out of the way. "Now, I want you to teach me some magic. Healing magic, first."

"You can channel…isn't that the same as magic? I saw what you did to that Huline."

"It is the same, almost. But I can be shielded- that is a weakness of it."

Jagen laughed. "At least we can't be shielded from using magic. There are magic shields, but that doesn't prevent someone from using the magic; it just defends us against it." _Like cutting flows_, Angela thought. "Do you understand?"

"Of course I do. I've seen magic used before." _Sarah and Matt would get a kick out of this!_

"Well, here is how it works. You must receive a spell from another to use it. I can transfer it to you. I have Lesser Heal, Greater Heal, Poison Cure, Damage Shield, and Regenerate. Those are the Five of the Heal group. I'll give you Lesser and Greater Heal for now." His hands came up; radiating from it was a bluish light, and it went into her. _Saidar_ seemed like sunlight over her shoulder, just out of site, but her mana felt different. It felt like it was almost in front of her face. She tried using the Lesser Heal- and she felt her mana being drained from her, as if was taken away. "Your mana will fill again shortly. The more powerful the spell, the more mana it takes from you."

Angela smiled. "Thank you, Jagen." Her stomach growled and she laughed. "So, what is there to eat?"

"A general meal Vel's fruit, venison, and lamplight eggs, and of course a drink. I'll bring it up shortly."

"Thank you." Then he left. _Light, this is perfect!_ She thought with a smile. She clapped her hands and even danced on her heel and jumped into bed. _The Huline are going down!_

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

When Sarah opened her eyes again they were there. She pulled away from Matt and looked around. They were in some sort of jungle and standing before them were several cat-like creatures. Sarah stood there, unsure whether they were friends or foes. She glared at them, trying to decide whether or not she should run. "Listen, I mean you no harm. However, if you attack I will hold nothing back." She said sternly. She was in no mood to compromise. 

"Another human?" The tallest one asked.

"What do you mean _another_ human?" Sarah asked, her tone full of attitude. 

"I am Matthew Sweeting, human yet pledged to help all Huline and protect them as if they were me." Matt said as he bowed down on one knee.

"Matthew! Stand up you foolish boy!" Sarah scolded. 

"They are probably Dracoid spies." One of the shorter Hulines whispered to the tallest one.

"I would never serve a Dracoid! I would rather die!" Matt said, rather loudly, as he stood up.

"Damn you Matthew! If you do not hold your tongue I'll cut the damn thing off!" Sarah yelled. With that Matt quieted down and she smiled. She always had loved being in control. As one of the Huline glared at her suspiciously she sighed. "Please, allow me to explain. I am Alora the Righteous, loner in the Lands of Lore. I have not chosen a side, for I have not heard exactly what has happened. Once I hear what has happened, then perhaps I will choose a side. I give you my word, whether I choose this side or not, I will harm no Huline unless I am harmed by one first. I am sure that you understand that if I were to choose the side of the Dracoid, I would leave here and fight for them. Which would be a horrible disadvantage to you and your kind." Sarah said as she bowed down on one knee and lowered her head.

"Let's kill her now!" One of the Huline yelled. 

"She is useless!" Another yelled.

At those words Sarah's head snapped up and she quickly embraced the Source. With simple weaves she binded them all with Air. She ignored Matt as he stood tall at her side. "Listen up for I am only going to speak this once. I am more useful than you think, and to underestimate an opponent is a sign of weakness! All I am asking is for someone to tell me what is going on with the Dracoid. And if one of you dares to speak out of turn may the gods have pity on me for what I will do to you!" Sarah said almost in a growl. When they didn't say anything she released the tallest one. "Please, I grow tired of wasting time. Tell me what is going on with the Dracoid." Sarah said as she sighed. She hated being so snotty to them, but they looked like they ate stones for breakfast, and she wasn't going to take any chances; not in the Lands of Lore.

"One of the gods came down- Belial. He gave ancient magic to the Dracoid, and has wiped a good part of our people out. We have trouble fighting them. Their magic is stronger than ours." The tallest one said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Is this the truth?" Sarah asked, she was in no mood for lies.

"Of course it is, you arrogant human!" He said full of attitude.

"So, why did you start fighting the Dracoid if their magic is stronger than yours?" Sarah asked as she leaned against a tree.

"We didn't start the battle. The Dracoid got power-hungry and tried to take us over!" He yelled, throwing his hands up as if he gave up trying to explain.

"So the Dracoid are the cause of this battle? I can't believe it! Angela would never choose a side so evil!" Sarah said, automatically standing up and placing her hands firmly against her sides.

"I speak the truth, _human_. The Dracoid started this and all we are doing is defending ourselves," he said as he turned away from her.

"I am sorry, Huline. I can tell you are speaking the truth and I will fight to help you. I have great powers and will be of great assistance to your kind. First I must find Angela, even if it means going to the Dracoid's side. I will return and as soon as I can. I promise. Matt is very talented as well and he will be of great use to you. Please, take him in as a friend." Sarah said as she turned and started off. She wasn't sure where she was going. She was going completely by her tracker side. 

When she arrived to a gate she knew she must've come to the right place. Especially when she saw two guards standing guard in front of it. They were extremely ugly; tall and bony looking, and made her cringe whenever she looked at them. _How can Angela stand it here? _She thought as she looked down from a nearby tree. She could hear them saying something, but she couldn't make out the words. So she embraced the Source and 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, when Angela requested an audience with AkSalar, the guards told her what she least expected. "The Emperor is meeting with Belial." Angela lost her line of thought._ The Emperor is seeing Belial? Light! What is going on? And I'm his advisor, how dare he not have a presence with me? _Then she shook her head. _He is the Emperor, and I am still no one. I am not his advisor, yet._ "Of course." She said aloud. "I will talk later-" then she cut off as the door opened.

She expected perhaps, a servant, but a guard came out and motioned Angela in. When she did go in she was surprised. 

Belial himself stood across from the Emperor, standing at least twenty feet tall. _And I thought Dracoid were tall._ The horned Ancient looked from AkSalar to her. Angela was so overwhelmed she sunk to her knees, and bent down with her face to the floor. "Your Highness, it is an honor to be in your presence," she said breathlessly. _Oh Light, I cannot believe it is him!_

"I've heard what you have said and done, child. But how good is your power and channeling on the battle field?" Her breath froze. It was not a question she expected. She had expected him to laugh at her, maybe even ignore her as if she was a servant, but... 

"I…I do not know, your Highness. I've never really fought against anyone with the One Power, but I have brought up the Earth before." Her strongest element to use was Earth, but she was weakest in Water. Her second strongest was Air, then Fire and Spirit. 

Belial laughed. "Have her taught magic, AkSalar. She is amusing me with her 'power'." He laughed again, and then approached her. She suddenly felt very small. She wanted to embrace the Source. "Do not try using your powers against me."

She choked. "I will never use my power against you, your Highness." 

"Good," he said. He sounded satisfied. "I must go now, AkSalar." Then he disappeared. _Just disappeared into thin air. That Light-forsaken excuse for an Ancient!_

She stood up and brushed off her dress. "What did he tell you, your Highness, if I may know?" she asked.

He rubbed at his forehead. "We are going to battle again. The Huline are planning to attack in three days."

~*~*~*~*~ (2 days later, night before battle) 

The Huline who was in the center of the circle chanted fast, unpronounceable words, sounding like 'he-manan-na' twice, and when he stopped the others imitated him twice, stopped and let him chant again. He held a painted stick with a skull and feathers on the top, shaking it when he chanted. Sarah suspected a Dracoid skull. They all danced around a huge fire in the middle of the fighting arena, shaking rattles, chanting and beating on low-pitched drums. The dance had some of the Huline with their knives out, slicing at each other; another part of the dance. Others watched and silently cheered, spinning mandellas. It seemed they thought all of this would do them good in battle. 

Sarah smiled as she watched Rune dance with the female Hulines. The music playing made her want to get up and dance too, but she remained seated, watching Matt join the female Hulines in the dancing. She laughed as she watched Matt twirl a young Huline female around. They both looked as if they were having fun. She sighed as she continued to watch the Huline around her dance. Everyone looked like they were having a lot of fun. She blushed as she suddenly thought about what Rune had said to her earlier. She still was not sure what she was going to do. The idea of what would happen didn't disgust her like it would've days ago. In fact she liked the idea of staying with Rune for the night. However, she was not sure if she really had feelings for Rune. After all, she had just met him only days ago. Whenever she was apart from him she felt lonely and alone. Whenever she was with him she was happy. It was like he opened a part of her she had never known she had. It was a side she had forgotten existed long ago, after the fire that had took her whole family away from her. She shivered slightly at the thought of what happened. 

Suddenly Rune came up to her and held out his hand. She looked at him slightly confused but took his outstretched hand. He pulled her up and started to dance with her. She stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. As Rune continued to dance she watched him. "That's nice, now watch how I do it." Sarah said as she picked up her skirt a little and started to dance. She moved her feet fast and in beat with the music. Soon she was circling and kicking, laughing all the while. She continued to do this in beat and it wasn't until she was almost done that she realized everyone had stopped to watch her. Finally she stopped and Rune pulled her close. They danced slowly, but not off beat, their bodies almost melting together. He spun her once and then kissed her. She kissed back and it was as if everything around them had disappeared, even the music. It wasn't until she realized that everyone was clapping that she remembered where she was. After the clapping stopped they continued to dance. 

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her.

"Thank you. You are too. I mean, very handsome." Sarah said, slightly embarrassed at the mistake.

After the dancing was done Rune took her by the hand and she followed sheepishly. She knew where he was taking her and as she looked over to Matt she realized that he was already occupied with a female Huline. As Rune led her up to his house in the trees her thoughts turned to nothing but him.

~*~*~*~*~*~ (Next morning)

Angela wore another white dress with a golden belt to match KaDan's cloths, and even wore a white, gold-embroidered robe like his. 

She handled the magic fairly well now. Jagen had been teaching her from sunup to sundown. Both magic and the One Power were useful to her now. This time she was on the top of a small hill looking over the army of Dracoid._ Too many. How many will die? I must speak to the Captain_.

Approaching him, Angela began. "Captain RaShan, since I am fighting, I think I should be at the front of everyone."

"And why is that, ShinVera?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Because if anyone dies, I do not want it to be Dracoid. And I can channel. It is more useful than magic in certain points. I can do things that you cannot."

"Like what?"

"You will see. Let me be up front."

"If you insist, human," he replied sourly. "Do not come crying to me if you get injured."

Angela smiled, and walked to the front of everyone. She realized Jagen was there. _I'll do it now._ "Hello Jagen," she said.

"I thought you were to remain in the back."

"I have my ways of getting what I want. All Aes Sedai do. And I want to be up here for the battle." 

Walking up higher on the hill, she embraced she Source and wove Air so everyone could hear her voice clearly even paces away. She did not have to raise her voice. "Listen up," she said. Every head turned to her; even the Captain's in surprise. "I will go onto the battle field first. No one is to go ahead of me or charge in any way until I give the signal." 

"What?" the Captain said. "You cannot do that! These men attack when I say-"

"Listen to me! If you do what _I_ say, we have a better chance against them. I will attack first. No Dracoid will get harmed this way. Not at first, anyway. Let me do this. This is going to be a big bloody battle. My channeling is better than your magic in some ways."

After a while, and some exchanged looks, everyone agreed; even the Captain. "If you get hurt," Jagen said, "I will charge." 

"Thank you Jagen." Then she took a deep breath. "That is another thing I wanted to bring up. Even if we haven't known each other for too long…I told you what Warders were. You understand, yes?"

"I do. Why?"

Angela licked her lips and said, "Jagen, I want you to be my Warder. My _Gaidin_." 

He blinked at her. After a few moments he said, "I did not think you cared for us so much, ShinVera. I will be happy to serve you as your Warder. I trust you." 

Angela smiled. Embracing _saidar_, she touched in on his forehead and wove a complex net of Spirit and settled it onto Jagen. Within seconds it was done, and his eyes widened. "I can _feel_ you. I can sense where you are, and I can sense that you are happy." He sounded as if he did not believe it. 

"You are bound to me now," she whispered happily. 

"Let's march!" the Captain shouted. Angela smoothed her dress. She also wore her black ankh _ter'angreal_. One of the Dracoid brought her a white horse to ride on. _Must be a pack animal. Dracoid are too tall to ride._ She laughed as she thought of it and got up on the horse. Jagen smiled at her. (Song: _Ancient Magic_)

They marched for a half-hour, Jagen and the Captain walking beside her horse. She heard birds in the distance as they crossed the Bane River into the Huline Jungle. When they saw a great field, a fairly flat one, everyone stopped on the edge of the great trees. _How many Dracoid will die today?_ She wondered again. _They were tricked by Belial, with him throwing them ancient magic like throwing candy to a mob of children. But I cannot stop now or they will think I support the Huline. _

After a few hours, a great Huline force of about a thousand came marching through into the field directly opposite of them. Angela blinked. _Is that…? No, they would not have a human with them. _Getting off the horse and tying it to a tree, she tried creeping into the field. About fifteen feet away in front of the trees she stood and the Dracoid she stood up. "Try fighting this," she said to them, although only she could hear. Embracing _saidar_ again, she channeled a large amount of Earth, sending it flying up in rows like land mines. Some Huline got thrown into the air screaming, and she could see magic starting to be used among the others. She wove Earth again sending more up, and to her shock, felt someone else embracing _saidar._ _That has to be it!_ "Attack!" Then she saw one of the Huline stop falling in mid-air, and gently float to the ground. It _was saidar_! She could see the flows! Who-? She ran back to her horse and climbed on. She rode into the battle, feeling for Jagen. He was alright it seemed, but she prayed for his safety. She saw a Huline with one of it's long knives out, charging at an oncoming Dracoid. Angela wove Air and sliced his head off. _I almost feel like a Green. I bet I could bond Matt, too. Here, I _am_ a Green. _She channeled to make fire burn in the distance where the Huline were. 

"Death to the Dracoid!" She heard someone shout as she went to search for the other holder of _saidar_. She turned to see the Huline who said it. She saw him, a brown and black Huline, with a knife in his hands. A Dracoid came up, wielding his sword. Angela watched in horror as the Huline managed to stab the Dracoid in the stomach. "No!" she screamed. He looked up at her, and she wove Air, binding him where he stood. "How _dare_ you hurt them?!" she asked in a commanding voice. She took Fire and wove it into him; he began to scream. "It is a slow and painful death I wish to give you. Unfortunately, I don't have the time." Then she wove Fire again, making his skin burn. She laughed as she watched it. 

Sarah sat upon the horse solemn and silent. She was in battle mode and prepared to kill any and all Dracoid she could. She knew Angela was with the Dracoid, knew it because she could sense her bracing _saidar_. She took a deep breath and held it for several seconds. She was tense, too tense. She jumped slightly as Rune came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Be strong, do not fear the Dracoid or their magic." He said with a smile.

"I do not fear, you foolish Huline." Sarah snapped as she took another deep breath. 

"You still do not believe that you actually like me, do you?" Rune asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Just do not get hurt." Sarah said with her eyes full of concern for what might happen to him. She did like him, in fact she more than liked him. However, she was not ready to accept the fact that she had feelings for a Huline. As he leaned forward she took off on her horse, causing him to almost fall. She smiled as she rode to where Matt was riding. "Be careful Matthew." Sarah said as she held her chin up high and turned her horse to ride back to Rune. Now she was facing a difficult decision. Who did she really love? Matt or Rune? And who really loved her? She sighed, hoping that she would soon find out. She rode out in front of the marching Huline, weaving air so they could all hear her. "Listen up! You must be brave my Huline companions! Do not fear their magic! Be strong!" Sarah called as she turned her horse around and threw her hand up into the air. "Forward to battle!" She yelled before she let the weave drop. Suddenly she felt Angela channel, but before she could look to see the weave or where it was from, the earth beneath her and the first row and a half of Huline flung up, sending them all into the air and flinging her off her horse. She fell to the ground hard with a sickening thud. She quickly embraced _saidar_ and stopped the Huline from falling to the ground too hard. This occurred several times and each time she did the same weave to gently put some of the Huline back down. It wasn't until Rune ran up to her and helped her up that she realized she was still on the ground and covered in dirt. She turned and realized that behind her Angela had started a large fire. _Fire! Of all things she chose to use Fire! _Sarah thought as she shuddered. She hated fire; it was one of her weaknesses. As she looked around her tears filled her eyes and began to flow down her cheeks. All ready half of her warriors were either dead or wounded severally. It was horrible and devastating to see all the death and destruction around her. 

As Rune pulled her on she tried to find Matt and see where he was and how he was doing. He was being ambushed by about fifteen of the Dracoid at once. There was no way he could've fought them all off, using the Source or not. She froze in horror as she watched them overwhelm him. The only thing that kept her moving was Rune, but she quickly pulled away. Not waiting a moment she channeled Air and sent several flying off and cutting off the heads of the ones that remained. She didn't smile, didn't laugh; she was not like Angela. She hated killing, whether it was of her enemy or not. As she ran to Matt she yelled to him as loud as she could. Ignoring the fighting that was going on around her she ran to him. As she reached him she collapsed to the ground crying. "Matthew! Please, be okay!" She begged as she found him wounded. He was not responding and she was running out of time. As she looked around she saw a Dracoid calmly walking toward them, smiling. He was still yards away, she had time! She observed any wounds he had that were visible and concentrated on her Healing ability. He was damaged greatly, not by much on the outside, but on the inside….well, it amazed her he was still alive. She tried to concentrate more, so she wouldn't lose too much energy using her ability. After she was done with the Heal she found it too difficult to brace _saidar _any longer and she let it go. Now it was all up to physical fighting, if she could even do that. She stood up slowly, preparing to fight the one that was now only a few feet away.

She grabbed her daggers and raised her hand weakly to attack. The Dracoid just sneered and raised his hand, a ball of light appearing as he did so. She licked her lips and held her breath. She would not run, would not cry out, would not give him the pleasure of sensing her fear. She smiled as she realized something. She was not afraid. His smile became even wider, and as he prepared to fling the ball of magic at her she heard a scream.

"No, do not harm her! Take her prisoner, but any of you who kill her will answer to me!" Angela said as she came running up.

Sarah looked at her and then looked away. She could not bare to look at Angela, she was no longer a friend, but an enemy. _I will _not_ allow them to take me prisoner! _She thought as she heard Rune yell to her. She turned and looked at him and worded the words 'I love you' as she raised her dagger. "I will be no prisoner to the Dracoid." She glared, her gaze full of hate and her words dripping of it. 

Sarah felt Angela channel, and suddenly her arms could not move. "I cannot think you would do such a thing." She channeled Air and the daggers floated from Sarah's hands to the ground. "Take her," Angela told two of the Dracoid. As she turned away, another Dracoid followed like a hound.

"No!" Sarah yelled, her voice suddenly returning to her. She turned in time to see Rune running towards her.

"Sarah! Don't take her! Stop!" Rune yelled, his voice going harsh from panic.

Sarah cringed with disgust as she heard Angela's evil laughter. "Rune! No! Please! They'll kill you! You must run Rune! You must return home and forget about me! Please don't try to rescue me, you will only be harmed at the attempt. They might even capture you and torture you! I love you too much to allow you to do such a thing. Please, just forget me." Sarah said, after she had braced the Source and channeled Air so only he heard her. The look on her face was as if she had given up life itself as they dragged her away. The last thing she saw was Rune running towards her. With all the pain of hurting one she loved she channeled Air and sent him flying away from her. She landed him gently but far enough away that it would take too long for him to reach her.

As her hands were bound she turned and looked at Rune, her eyes full of sorrow and despair. She quickly weaved Air so only he could hear her and only she could hear him. "I love you." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Retreat today, fight tomorrow!" Matt yelled as he held Rune back.

"I will come for you! I promise! I love you! No matter where you go, I'm always with you!" Rune yelled, pushing against Matt's hold. 

"I will wait for you." Sarah said as she dropped the weave. She looked at him one more last time before they tugged at the ropes and she fell to the ground. The ropes immediately cut into her skin, but she didn't feel it. She didn't notice the blood and bodies of the dead and wounded around her; barley hearing moans of pain. Her sight was glued to Rune and the look he was giving her. He really did love her! She could tell that it was hurting him to be forced to watch her be pulled away, not being able to do anything. She was pulled up but continued to resist going forward. She wanted to see him for as long as she could. Finally she was tugged out of sight and she looked at the ground. She would wait for him, as long as she had to, to come rescue her.

Angela turned around abruptly and channeled Spirit, cutting Sarah off from the Source by tying the weave off. Then she motioned to the Dracoid that was following her and he walked by her, away from Sarah. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back in the Savage Jungle, near the Dracoid City, instruments of drums, harps and flutes played in celebration of a great win. One Dracoid even played a sitar, or Angela thought it was a sitar, and he made nice, almost hypnotic music with it. Women were dancing and putting flowers into their hair. Jagen was not married, and put a golden flower in Angela's hair; they even danced once. She also danced with RaShan, the Captain, and the Emperor came to watch. They had a great feast, also outside the city. Huge fires burned around them, the smell of more cooking filling the area. Huline skulls from the battle were on pikes around the fires. "Tell me," Jagen said, placing another flower, "Do Aes Sedai have relationships with their Warders?"

Angela laughed as she looked at him. So maybe Dracoid weren't all that attractive, but he _was_ Dracoid, and Angela liked them. "Some Green sisters do." She laughed again. "I am a Green." Before Jagen said anything back, DeNel came up.

"I was wrong about you, ShinVera. I saw what you did out there today, and I am sorry for everything I've said to you," he said. "The Gods sent you to protect us."

"That is quite alright, DeNel. I would probably have acted the same way. Tell me, what was the total count on our side of the dead?" 

"About a hundred." Angela sighed and shook her head. At least it was not nearly as much as what the Huline must have lost. Jagen left and came back a few minutes later with plates of salted fish and greens and sat next to her. She could feel from the bond that he seemed satisfied. Or maybe that was her. "The Dracoid nation will not fall, ever." _I will die first_.

"We will never fall," Jagen agreed. 

"A toast to our defeat of the Huline!" the Captain shouted. Angela smiled, and they drank some of their spiced wine. 

"To never fall!" another shouted.

"We will always stand high!" 

"They were going to attack us," Angela laughed, "they should have known better."

"To ShinVera," DeNel said, "who helped us win this battle!" A great cheer rose from everyone. "We will have all of the Southern Continent. Death to the Huline!" 

"To ShinVera!"

"Death to the Huline!" 

The Emperor clapped his hands, and three Huline prisoners were brought forward, and made to kneel on their chains. Angela got handed a whip in one hand by the Captain. "Each one killed one of my soldiers, except that one. He killed two." 

She sneered. "Who are the Dracoid that died by their hands?"

"Kewanee, Ak'shel, Orhan, and LeGon. Kewanee and Ak'shel studied science. LeGon and Orhan were married; Orhan with two children." 

Angrily she went behind the Huline. "PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" she heard Sarah scream. Angela stopped as approached her.

"What did you say?" Angela almost hissed out.

"I said take me instead, please," Sarah said.

"There will be no substitutions," Angela sneered as she brought the whip back up to whip the first Huline. She also tied Air around Sarah to form a gag.

Slowly drums were beat on. The first Huline did not scream out when she whipped him, to her disappointment. She whipped him again, and when he whimpered she moved to the next with a mixture of hatred, and emotion almost in the distance. She pictured the dead Dracoid in her head and whipped each of them harder. They cried and howled in pain. She heard several Dracoid give a deep, evil laugh at each whip. The sounds of laughter and pain seemed to match the slow beating drums. Twice around she went, almost enjoying it. 

"Let them burn in our fires!" she shouted. Mad cheers from most of the soldiers rose up- mad meaning almost crazy sounding- and each Huline, with his hands and feet bound, was brought to one of the ten huge fires and thrown in screaming for mercy. The Dracoid clapped fast almost as one when each went into the fires, and beat on drums. _Death, yes._ _No mercy. Death to all of them. _Angela laughed in delight, clapping with the others, trying not to pay attention to the cage behind her, ten feet away. 

Sarah was bound with the Power so she could not speak now. She had also wove and tied off a shield between Sarah and the Source. Angela now walked over and untied the weave that was like a gag of air in Sarah's mouth, but of course left the shield in place. Sarah heard everything that was said tonight, and saw everything that was done. _At least she doesn't know yet that Jagen is my Warder_, she thought. Her _Gaidin_ walked up beside Angela.

She approached Captain RaShan. "I want you to make sure nothing happens to her. No one is to talk with her, except me, you, and the Emperor. You understand this, yes?"

"I do understand, ShinVera." _Yes, we are equals now, aren't we?_

She walked away with Jagen. "You know it might get lonely in your room tonight. Perhaps you would like to come to mine," he said, slipping a hand around her waist. 

Angela smiled. _Oh yes, a Green sister indeed. _"I will get my things then, and you can show me where you sleep."

"I will be more than happy to, ShinVera Sedai." The way he smiled at her reminded her of one of Matt's smiles, but when they got to Jagen's rooms- right across from hers above the other staircase- Matt was quickly out of her mind for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Angela found herself alone in the bed, and got up and quickly changed to a black gown with a silver belt. She brushed her hair and teeth, getting herself ready for the day. Events of yesterday seemed to crash into her head as she remembered what happened. _We defeated the Huline in one battle. Sarah is captured, and Jagen is my Warder. My lover_, she added with a smile. She could almost picture what Matt would say if he ever saw one.

She quickly walked out of the room, finding two guards in front of her door. She smiled at them, walking by and down the stairs toward the dining room. She could feel Jagen in there. She took a door on the right of the grand stairs and walked down a hallway, coming to a door. She opened it, entering the dining room where the Royal Court ate with the Emperor. Jagen was sitting next to AkSalar talking, and she went to stand behind him. Their conversation stopped when they saw her. Jagen smiled and AkSalar seemed to observe her. "I hope I did not disrupt any important conversation of yours, your Highness."

"We were discussing yesterdays event. The battle," he added. _Of course the battle. What else?_ Perhaps Jagen told him of the Warder bonding? No, not important. AkSalar surly wouldn't care, yet it might help.

"Good morning, ShinVera Sedai." 

With a quick glance around the room, Angela noticed they were alone besides DeNel, Captain RaShan and KaDan. "There is something I must tell you all. It's not big, I suppose, but…My name is not ShinVera. That is a name I took for myself. On my birthday the name given to me was Angela." She didn't know what they expected, but dead silence followed with them staring at her. She shifted uneasily.

"I figured that," was all Jagen said.

After a moment the Emperor said, "Why did you take the name ShinVera?"

"I was to leave my past behind me. I want to, anyway. Here, I feel I am ShinVera, a supporter of the Dracoid, not Angela."

"And who was _Angela_ that you don't like?"

"I did not like the way I used to be. Angela was always pushed around. She wanted revenge, and _I_ do not like what the Huline are doing."

AkSalar rubbed at his forehead. "You may keep the name ShinVera. And well, I've talked with my Royal Council, too. I want you to be my Aes Sedai advisor."

"I am honored, your Highness." She said. She really did feel like ShinVera. Now, she was.

"Oh yes, another thing. Who was that human girl that we captured? You said not to harm her."

"That is Sarah Sedai, your Highness. Devious, she supports the Huline. Unless we can somehow convince her otherwise, but I do doubt it much. She is weaker than me in the Power. Shall I explain?"

"Jagen has told me what you told him of this One Power."

Angela nodded, moving to another subject. "What is it you plan to do about the Huline?" she asked. What else had Jagen told him?

AkSalar took a deep breath. "I do not know yet. Although I expected you up sooner."

She blushed. "Yesterdays events wore me out, your Highness. I told you I've never fought in a battle."

"And you seem good at it." 

Angela vexed. "There is only one way at the moment to deal with the Huline. If you accept. Captain RaShan, DeNel, would you please leave? And you also, High Priest." AkSalar nodded and they left. Reluctantly. 

"What is so important they had to leave?" 

"A treaty. That might be the only way. I do not want to lose anymore Dracoid, and it might be best for you. I had a…Foretelling, you can call it. The Ancient god Anu is going to give the Huline Ancient Magic. Think about this, your Highness. If the Dracoid approach the Huline with a peace treaty, think of the honor that you would get back." She spread her hands. "No one will remember who started the war." It stung her tongue to say that. _Why couldn't the Huline have started this bloody light-forsaken war?_ She started to think she sounded like a Gray sister. "Think about it please. For now, I am afraid we must obey Belial. I have to go see Sarah now, if I may be excused from your presence." 

"Thank you for your advice. You may leave me. And I will think on what you have suggested." Angela spread her skirts wide as she curtseyed and rushed out. Jagen followed. 

They walked in silence with her thinking. What was she going to do with Sarah? The girl certainly couldn't be locked up forever. Traveling north in the city, they soon came to a fairly small building. 

Walking in, she saw a Dracoid reading a thick book, and he nodded with a smile toward Angela. Stories quickly spread around the city of what she did in the battle and she was highly respected now. The only cell to hold someone was the last, with Sarah in it.

Angela approached and opened the cell with the Power. She and Jagen walked in and closed the door of pink looking bars. She held onto _saidar_ and knew that if Sarah looked at her she could see the yellow-white glow surrounding Angela. "You look tired," she commented. "Here, let me Heal you of your drowsiness." Sarah didn't move, except a little that seemed to be to back away, but she was already in the corner. Jagen clenched his fist. 

Angela channeled a hearing ward over all three of them. Sarah seemed not to notice. "Sarah, what I did is come here to help save the Dracoid. You read what was called the Lore of the Lands, and I have come here to prevent that from happening. I do not want the Dracoid gone from the Southern Continent." Jagen gave her a surprised look and blinked. The idea of the Dracoid gone from here must have sounded preposterous. 

Sarah did look at her then, with no emotion in her eyes, yet she seemed to be studying Angela. Jagen came over and slipped an arm around Angela's waist. Was it to upset Sarah more that he did so, or to seemingly protect her? _I don't need protection from no male, Dracoid or not._ Yet she liked being comforted by him. _At least Sarah won't know about last night, and thank the Light!_ She thought. 

Angela knew the Dracoid were once peaceful, but then Belial decided to summon up Ancient Magic to give to the them, and encouraged them to destroy the others and take over their land. He had tricked them; it was that simple. She wished Sarah understood. Weapons including bows and clubs had been given to them, then the Ancient Magic, and they became a people possessed. _War ruled their thoughts and conquests filled their dreams_, she read once. It was true, too. "But the Huline would have done the same thing," she whispered to herself. 

"If the Dracoid get swallowed up by their land then so be it! The Dracoid are nothing! I will escape and help the Huline and I will laugh as your bones are broken under my hold! I saw what you did to the Huline, ShinVera! And I am ashamed. I am ashamed because I once knew you and I was a friend. Now time has changed and so have you. I _hate_ ShinVera! I hate you with a fury and passion so fierce that sometimes I cannot control it! I will not let you skin another Huline, not as long as I breath and live!"

"Unfortunately, even your Huline's scrawny pelts wouldn't suit me for a good coat." 

"You are not good enough to wear a Huline's coat. If you were to wear one, may your skin burn underneath it, you Dracoid swine!"

"I wouldn't wear one even if I was offered to! They are flea-bitten _rags_!"

"If they are flea-bitten rags, then even then they would be too good for you and your Dracoid sex slave!"

Angela was more than furious now. She channeled a flow of Air around Sarah so it felt as if she was being crushed. Sarah flinched, and Angela was disappointed that that was all she did. "Get out, Jagen!"

"ShinVera-"

"OUT!" she roared. He left the cage and the ward. "You talk to much, girl. What shall I do with you?" She pressed a finger thoughtfully to her lips.

"Some day, ShinVera, this situation will be reversed. I want you to remember all that you have done to me. I want you to remember this because I want you to realize what could've happened, but won't. Now, leave me."

"What I have done to you? I've done no true harm to you. And what position are you in to tell me to leave?"

"I have had to sit and watch my people be tortured and then burned alive. I have been crushed with Air. The first being the greater of pains. Now, I repeat for one last time ShinVera, leave me." This time when she was done speaking Sarah turned away.

Angela wove a cable-thick flow of Air and whipped it at Sarah's back. She whimpered in pain and fell over. "I am sorry that I have to do this, Sarah. I am. But the Dracoid and Tsar'Ille is more important to me. I _will_ leave now." Angela walked out and the ward dissipated behind her. "Come Jagen," she commanded. He followed her like a hound out of the prison.


End file.
